Should I Stay or Should I go
by xxSassyGirlxx
Summary: This is what happens when I go too long without sleeping lol. Just a little one shot of insanity to keep you entertained between updates. May not make as much sense if you have not read 'This is where you belong'. :)


_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..., or Vampire knight..., or even a Lavender haired, demi god... erm, I mean Saiyan. This is all purely fictional, and fan based straight out of my twisted &warped, anime obsessed, imagination.**_

* * *

"Should I Stay or Should I go"

Picture if you will, a small room, decorated with dragonflies, and skulls. Various shades of purple covering the floor, windows, and bed. Silk, velor, and black lace, adorning the mannequin near the door... and a top hat.

This is where our little story takes place, somewhere between reality and the writers mind...

Music blared from the speakers of the radio in the corner of the room. Kalona sat at her keyboard tapping her fingers to the beat of the music, rather than typing out her story as she had planned to do... No matter how hard she tried, the ideas just did not seem to want to flow. Well that wasn't entirely true. See, the ideas were in fact flowing... at an alarming rate actually. There was just too many damn ideas circulating in her mind at the same time, and it had become quite overwhelming, and somewhat distracting. Listening to The Clash was a little more fun at the moment...

"...if I go there will be trouble... if I stay it will be double..." She belted out.

"Aren't you supposed to be updating your fanfics?" Trunks' voice seemed to emit from the speaker nearest to her.

"Who said that?" Kalona asked as she spun in her chair, scanning the small room.

"So, it's like that now eh? You can write about me so intimately, and in such vivid, detail... yet, you don't recognize my voice? Ouch... that hurts, Kalona." Trunks told her as he suddenly appeared, lounging comfortably at the head of her bed. "

"H-how?" Kalona asked.

"How what exactly? You're going to have to be a bit more specific, my dear." Trunks teased.

"How are you here?!" Kalona practically screamed.

"I'm not." Trunks grinned.

"What?" Kalona tilted her head, becoming slightly confused now.

"What are you confused about... Little bird?" Trunks asked her, his grin growing wider.

"Don't call me that! HE calls me that... not... not you..." Kalona ended in almost a whine.

"Does it bother you to be called that? Or would you just rather it was him saying it?" Trunks raised a single brow.

"What? No... I mean yes!" Kalona fumbled.

"Yes, you would rather it was him?" Trunks maintained a serious expression.

"No, I... I'd rather it was you..." Kalona looked away, her cheeks quickly flaming up when she heard his soft chuckle.

"Then why didn't you write it that way?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know! I don't know why I didn't write half the shit I've written differently! Why are you here?!" Kalona yelled.

"I'm not." Trunks again grinned.

"Yes you are! I can see you! God, you are so infuriating!" Kalona sighed in frustration.

"So you keep telling me." Trunks chuckled.

"What do mean? I've only ever told you that once... JUST NOW!" Kalona again yelled.

"You say it all the time in your stories. It's inaccurate by the way... it's you that is the infuriating one, especially when you leave your readers hanging with a cliff hanger, or don't update for such a long period of time. I mean seriously... what the hell is the big hold up? It's not like you're out there fighting to save the planet every day, fighting androids, or dealing with the worlds most uptight Mother like poor Gohan... and I'm not even going to mention MY parents."

"You kinda just did."

"Just did what?"

"Mentioned your parents. What's wrong? You afraid Daddy Vegeta will hear and kick your as...mmhffh..."

"No I'm not afraid... just shut up would you."

"Mmffhh.."

"What?"

"Mmhfffh mmmhff..."

"Oops sorry. Just... they're fighting all the time and wanting me to take sides. Honestly, I can't figure out how the hell I was ever even conceived."

"Well... you see, when two people really love each... wait, back up... when two people are really attracted to..."

"I know HOW it happened, thank you miss explain the obvious!"

"Well you just said you didn't"

"I meant that I didn't understand what attracted them to one another."

"Chemistry."

"Ha, I don't think so... they definitely don't have... Aww hell, why'd you go and have to put THAT in my head?!"

"I didn't." Kalona grinned victoriously. "You just have a perverted mind."

"Wouldn't that mean that it was in fact your mind that was perverted?" Trunks asked from across the room. "That's a lot of Shonen Manga you got here."

"What? Hey put that back!" Kalona lunged and tried to grab the volume of Vampire Knight he was leafing through.

"Oh Kaname... you're so dreamy, please suck my blood, and let me live the long flow of time with you..." Trunks teased.

"I wasn't aware you swung that way, Trunks." Kalona grinned while retrieving her book.

"Don't go getting any freaky, yaoi crossover ideas you pervert."

"You're the pervert... That's my underwear drawer you're rummaging through!" Kalona quickly pushed the drawer closed, before turning to find Trunks admiring a pair of her panties. "Hey! Give those back!"

"Sure... just as soon as you update your stories." Trunks smirked as he twirled Kalona's underpants, keeping them just out of reach.

"Gah, see you really are infuriating just like I said." Kalona frowned and walked to her keyboard. "Fine, you win... but I'm so gonna write a scene where you end up wearing those panties, ya perve."

Trunks walked over and turned the music up. "Just start writing some of those ideas you've got flying around that twisted mind of yours..."

Now it was Trunks who was singing along...

"...This indecision's bugging me  
If you don't want me, set me free  
Exactly whom I'm supposed to be

Don't you know which clothes even fit me?  
Come on and let me know...

Should I cool it or should I blow?

Should I stay or should I go now?

Should I stay or should I go now?

If I go there will be trouble...  
And if I stay it will be double...

So you gotta let me know...  
Should I cool it or should I blow?

Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble...  
And if I stay it will be double...

So you gotta let me know...  
Should I stay or should I go?"

* * *

**A/N: So this is what happens when I go too long without sleeping lol. I hope you guys enjoyed the tiny peek inside the asylum that is my head ;D. Sadly I don't really own a lot of Shonen Manga... but I wish I did. I don't own a cat either, but maybe I'll adopt one soon. I still, regrettably, do not own Trunks, and that makes me very, very sad. And now I'm too depressed to update anything... :'( **

**I blame Trunks for that. :P**

**I hope you guys enjoyed my little one shot of pure insanity. *Tips top hat & bows* ;)**


End file.
